Yota Hitomi
Name Yota Hitomi IMVU Name IzzyDaPada Age Age: 23 Birthdate: 11/02/157 Gender Female Heigth 5'7 Clan Yota Clan Personality & Behaviour Hitomi is a calm and levelheaded woman. She can be friendly, helpful, and caring to those she knows and cares about. But is a very silent creature when it comes to anyone else new, or from outside the village. Hitomi has been seen as the sweet and kind hearted girl, reserved and quiet but always willing to help the villagers that are in need. She tends to be quiet when she knows something is wrong or she falls concerned for the Yumekage all on her own. Or she may put on a smile to not show how she truly feels when something has affected her. She always sees the flaws in herself, and overthinks her actions, or her words which causes her to not speak her mind in different types of situations. She takes responsability for her actions, but will also take actions if they were not her own doing. Not only for the sake of her village, but for the sake of the Yumekage or her teammates of her pupils. She is quite when speaking her thoughts and opinions on any given mannor. She is independet for the most part. When it comes to enemies and rivlas, she is calculating and taticful reguarding stragities, calm until it heads towards violence, she will do her best to not reach for her weapon(s) and try to look for a peacefull solution to not end another person's life. Rank *Right Hand of the Kage *Anbu *Jounin Team Team Panda (<3) Nickname *Cloud (Kumo) *Panda *Grim~Reaper (As a representation of her scythe and her attitude within the state of using her scythe.) Strenght *Ninjutsu - Superior *Speed - Superior Weakness *Taijutsu - Inferior *Strength - Inferior Chakra Nature Wind Jutsu List ''Academy Jutsus'' *Transformation Technique (E-Rank) *Clone Technique (E-Rank) *Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) *Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) *Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) *Genjutsu (E-Rank) ''Wind Jutsus'' *Wind Release: Blade of Wind (A-Rank) *Wind Release: Vacuum Wave ( B-Rank ) *Wind Release: Gale Palm ( C-Rank ) *Wind Release: Great Sickle Weasel Technique (B-rank) *Wind Release Spiralling Wind Ball ( C-Rank ) *Wind Release: Great Breakthrough ( C-Rank) *Wind Release: Divine Wind ( D-Rank ) *Wind Release: Powerful Wind Wave (D-Rank) ''Clan Abilities'' Sunlight: (D Rank) *cost: 50% shinobi can make the sun shine brightly. Although it hasn't been used offensively or defensively, it has shown to cause flowers to bloom quickly around them. (this technique is a free given move but still must be learned and mastered...lasts 5 rounds) Rain: (B Rank) *cost: 70% Once manifested, it could rain softly or fiercely, and could even be directed towards a single person. The rain itself seems to have an unusual effects on their opponents, as it is able to drain them of their chakra and vitality, while seemingly making them sad as well. Once produced in terms of offence and defence, they could summon varying sizes of very powerful, pressurised, water trenches to either block incoming attacks, restrain, or crush their opponents. They could even create huge water bubbles that attacks opponents with concussive force. Coming from many different directions, each of his attacks could manifest from anywhere within their vicinity, seemingly coming from thin air. (last 1 round) Snow: (B Rank) *cost: 70% Showing only the offensive capabilities, a shinobi is able to turn a simple snowfall into a powerful blizzard, enabling them to near instantly freeze everything around them, including people. (last 1 round and causes the opponent minor joint pain not actualy freezing them) 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Background Being the nomadic family that the Yota clan was even before the destruction of Yumegakure. The destruction of the village truly set their path far away from the Village hidden among Dreams. The clan was spread throughout the entire continent selling their trait to make any income they could. Once every few years the Yota clan as a whole would gather together and celebrate the process of life as they were able to live another year. A year at this gathering a mysterious shinobi would approach this group with word that the Village hidden among Dreams was coming back to life, with the strength of two clans the Tenro clan, and the Amagiri clan. The oldest elder within the group set the shinobi away, the elder remembered the day very well when Yumegakure fell and everyone left it and fled for their lives. The elder spoke of the clans that made it, and the ones that didn't. The nomadic clan of the south traveled to the neighboring village against the elder's warnings. The clan wanted to see what became of the Village hidden amongst Dreams. Upon their return to the village, the clan was greeted with a sight of a Yumegakure being rebuilt from the bottom up. Upon settling into the rebuilding of Yumegakure, the Yota clan made the conscious decision to make Yumegakure their home village to the point where they would raise their families, and future families to come. With that decided, the Yota clan began their rebuilding of their clan within the Yumegakure. When Hitomi was born and welcomed into the Yota clan, Yumegakure wasn't at its prime. It would take time for Yumegakure to achieve its once greatness. But the Yota clans being one of the clans that did return to the village were content with its stages. As Hitomi grew up in the non-stop rebuilding projects, Hitomi learned to love the beauty in it, and the forest and its surroundings just the same. When Hitomi hit the age of 12, she began her training as a shinobi, and being trained to take the name and head of the Yota clan when the time came for her to do so. She excelled in all of her studies, and training, but only failed when it came to combatable strength but Hitomi didn't mind that. She had other things to take pride in. The older she got, the stronger she became in what her clan excelled in, weather manipulation. She climbed the ranks to achieve the greatest lengths she could to make her clan an honored and proud one. In the process of climbing the ranks, she befriended one of the Tenro clan's members by the name of, Hiroshi. As they were sent out on missions and walked around the village helping out the villagers that slowly returned to the ever so slowly growing village. But the two were content, at least, so Hitomi thought none the less. Once Hiroshi made Kage, Hitomi had to figure her place within the village. After everything was said and done, all of Hitomi's hard work truly paid off. As she achieved a goal not many could say they were able to achieve at a young age. She became a part of the new Anbu squad that were to be established for Yumegakure, not only that she was given the Head Anbu position. With that title given passed on to her, Hitomi was able to see her friend once more, not as students training to become shinobi. But as a Kage, and fellow leader within their own village. Hitomi could see a bright future for her village. The people within the village would prosper if the right choices were made. Role-Play Section Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: *Village RP Log: 1-3-2014 Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: Category:Yota Clan Category:Anbu Category:Jounin